


Full Circle

by Wownomore



Series: SithBorias : The Wownomore Legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Loss, M/M, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: Perhaps the future?





	1. Chapter 1

The battle raged on. Sparks flew from electricity flowing through the air from the sorcerers, gunfire from the Troopers, the alliance fought them off, holding the enemy, both Empire and Republic alike. they stood shoulder-to-shoulder with those that were once their enemies, and their allies, all in the same breath.  
Borias tried to keep an eye on his allies as he fought, slashing into the enemy forces, clearing a path through the bloody landscape. he finished off the soldier fighting him, striking him down with the force. Borias clawed boots were covered with pools of blood from the ground at his feet.  
he took a break for a moment to survey the surrounding area. bodies were scattered everywhere, Nothing new for a battlefield, but when he scanned the area, quickly identifying his comrades, he noticed the familiar red and white leather jacket in the distance. Theron lay on the ground, not moving.  
Borias rushed over to him. “Theron!” he screamed.  
He got up to the silent form laying on the ground in front of him. He touched Theron, gently rolling him over. His face was covered in blood, a pool of blood under him. Borias pulled off the clawed gauntlets quickly, then cradled Theron ’s head in his hands. he released the force into him, a yellow white glow filling Theron’s still form.  
“Theron , beloved…please come back to me.” He cried. His emotions peaked. he had always prided himself on restraining his emotions like the Jedi, but he just couldn’t hold back the well of emotions he felt. he loved Theron so much, that if he lost him, his heart may as well be ripped from his chest, leaving a void. much the same feeling that he would feel if Theron died.  
He held Theron close, holding the limp form. tears rolled down his brown cheeks. He screamed at the top of his lungs, the ground pulsed around him.  
The surviving companions stopped dead in their tracks, the battle was over.  
Lana turned to see Borias holding Theron, like a mother cradling a newborn. she frowned and moved closer to him, the others noticed Borias kneeling on the ground, covered in blood.  
Borias shook from the effort of trying to heal Theron, the energy being drained from him quickly.  
Lana stood in front of him, looking at Theron sadly.  
Borias looked up at her, tears rolling down his brown chiseled cheeks.  
“he is gone Lana. I tried to heal him, but it seems that I was too late.” He sobbed, his soft deep voice shaking. “I was so busy fighting, I did not even see him fall.”  
“we were all busy fighting.” Lana said.  
Jarlinka’s purple cheeks were sad and drawn. “your Riddur Commander. I’m so sorry.”  
Borias started to get up off the ground, picking up Theron’s body, still holding him close.  
“I shall take him back to the ship and put him in a kolto tank.”  
“ you can’t bring someone back from the dead.” Lana said sadly.  
“ I still must try. Perhaps doctor Oggurobb may be able to do something.”  
“to bring someone back from Death…” Senya cringed. “that would be unnatural.”  
Lana shook her blonde head. “he would be something different. it wouldn’t be Theron.”  
Borias cried. “I care not. I cannot live without him. he is too dear to me.”  
Lana put a hand on Borias shoulder. “my Lord, don’t do it. I know you will grieve dearly, but don’t let your grief destroy you.”  
Borias stared at her. he turned away from them, then walked away, cradling Theron close.  
Lana watched him go. she frowned. “we need to keep a close watch on him. I’m afraid he will do something drastic, something rash…” she turned toward Arcann. “Arcann, you’re closer to him than any of us are now. you’re both Warriors. Perhaps he’ll listen to you.”  
Arcann nodded his heavily scarred head. “he is in great pain. I understand. I shall try to talk sense into him, but I am afraid that grief Is a terrible beast that many of us cannot win a battle with.”  
“Arcann is right.” Senya said. “ I’ll keep an eye on him too.”  
Lana smiled. “Perhaps a mother’s love would help.”  


Later, Borias stood in the med-bay, staring at Theron’s form floating in the kolto tank. he put both hands on the glass and rested his head against the cold tank.  
“Theron, I do not know what I shall do if you are truly gone. I only hope that you are just unconscious, or just weak from loss of blood. I could not heal you. please come back to me. I cannot go on without you…” he let out a big sigh. “I was never truly a Sith. I walk the path of light. It got me shunned from the Academy. I never knew what love was before I met you. you showed me that it goes much deeper than just to lay with someone. you always care about your people. you do not use them as a playthings or to get something out of them for personal gain.” he pressed his face up against the glass. “I cannot even feel you. perhaps because you are not force sensitive.”  
Oggurobb slithered over to him, punching on a keypad. “Commander, I am afraid there’s nothing we can do for him.” He sighed. “agent Shan is gone...”  
Borias sighed. his face drawn, worn. he had kept vigil all night.  
“he lost too much blood. He was dead when you put him in the tank.” The Hutt looked at him sadly. “even a transfusion of blood and kolto did nothing. I am sorry.”  
“I had to try to save him.” He let out a heavy sigh, then punched the keypad on the tank, to allow the water to drain from it.  
The purple Hutt stared at him. “what do you want to do?”  
“I shall take him.” Borias opened the door to the tank and took Theron's body into his strong arms, holding his naked body to him.  
“Where are you going?” Oggurobb stared at him as he stormed out of the med bay with Theron's body. “commander!”  
Borias breezed past the people in the Corridor and the military quarter. “Commander!” Aygo called as Borias rushed through the doorway, then outside. People stared at him in shock, watching as he carried Theron's naked body outside. Borias ignored everyone as he passed, looking straight ahead. He went up the stairs, leading to his ship overlooking the Odessen valley.  
  
A crowd started to gather after he passed by. They followed him outside to the mesa below his ship.  
Lana came out and stared toward the high mesa where the ship sat.  
Oggurobb slithered up behind the crowd gathered there.  
“The commander took Theron's body from the medbay.”  
“what?” Lana said, staring up toward the Fury. “what is he doing with Theron?”  
Oggurobb shrugged. “I don’t know. when I told him that agent Shan was dead, he took him from the kolto tank and stormed out of the lab. I could not catch him quick enough.”  
“his grief drives him.” Lana said sadly.  
A piercing scream was heard then. the ground vibrated beneath their feet.  
“By the Stars! what was that?” Aygo’s eyes went wide.  
the piercing scream repeated.  
Lana put a hand on her heart. “that’s the commander, I’m afraid.”  
Kaliyo actually shuddered. “ I’ve never heard anyone scream like that before.”  
“I’ve never seen the commander cry either.” hylo added, watching the stairs leading up to the ship.  
“ he is a powerful Sith. he controls his emotions well, though I doubt he can now. he loves Theron so much. this will destroy him. I’m afraid he may harm himself.” Lana said sadly.  
“after what I witnessed at the spire and his battle with Valkorian, I’m afraid you may be right. we shall have to keep a close eye on the commander.” Senya said.  


Three days later, Borias still hadn’t come out of his ship. Senya and Arcann took turns watching it, not being able to go inside. Borias had put up a strong force field around it.  
Senya sat, resolute. she couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain Borias was feeling. she sensed the terrible loss and knew that Borias would most likely not come back from it. it seemed that she was right.  
Borias finally came out of the ship a few days later, his bronze cheeks streaked with tears, his hair disheveled. His robes wrinkled and unwashed, his face unshaven. This was definitely a change for him. Borias appearance was usually pristine. He had totally let himself go.  
he walked up to her, sitting on the ledge across from the ramp that led up to the ship’s door. she smiled sadly at him.  
“ kill me.” He said softly.  
she frowned. “what?”  
“kill me. End my suffering. I cannot do it myself.” he held his vibrosword limply in his left hand.  
she reached up to grip his shoulders. “you know I can’t. you’re too important to us.”  
he let out a heavy sigh. he shook his head. “I know, but I cannot do it without Theron.” he said, tears rolling down his bronze cheeks.  
Senya felt terrible. she could feel his sorrow, his immense pain. nobody should suffer this much.  
he stared at her, his bloodshot blue eyes pleading. “I know why you hesitate, but you must understand. I cannot do this. my heart beats only for Theron and without him, you may as well slash open my chest and rip it out, for I can no longer feel it.” He slapped his chest with his right hand.  
Senya stared at him sadly.  
“with each passing day, I shall be lost, like a child in the dark, who cannot find his way home.”  
this was killing her. she felt her own heart being ripped out. she nodded, hanging her head.  
“where is Theron?”  
“he is inside. I have kept him close.”  
Senya dreaded the thought of laying with a dead body, but she understood why he would do such a thing.  
“ take down the force-field Borias. Theron must be put to rest.”  
“ very well.” Borias waved a hand, releasing the force. “it is done, now release me. set me free from this torment.”  
Senya sighed sadly. to love someone so much that you would give up your life for them. War rages on, Commanders come and go, but love is eternal and nobody should suffer for it. she raised her blue light saber.  
Borias nodded, standing in front of her stoically.  
she took him down with one hard thrust to the chest.  
“Senya, no!” Arcann rushed toward her.  
Borias crumpled at her feet. His body laying on the hard ground. “thank you Senya.” Borias sighed happily. “sweet Theron, I shall be with you soon beloved .” he gasped for breath.  
“what did you do?” Arcann fumed, staring at Borias laying at his feet, blood pooling under him.  
Senya hung her head. “he begged me to release him from his pain.”  
Arcann huffed. “so you struck him down? He is a great warrior. we need him. “  
Senya stared at him sadly. “a Warrior without a heart lacks passion and without that, he is dead.”  
Arcann couldn’t argue with that. “what do we do now?”  
Senya shrugged. “It looks as though you’re going to be emperor again.”  
Arcann shook his head. “oh no, not again.”  
Senya put a hand on his shoulder. “you’re a different man now. you can do this. you’ve gained their trust. Borias would want you to take his place.”  
Arcann knelt by Borias, placing a hand on the fallen warriors heart. “we’ve come full circle… I killed father, became emperor. Borias destroyed father, became emperor in his place. Now, I take his place in turn.” he sighed. “I hope you find peace my friend. you deserve to be happy.”  


Lana stood with her hand on her heart. she gasped. She felt the great loss that came when someone strong in the force died. she looked up to stare out of the floor-to-ceiling window looking out to the Odessen Valley. she saw Senya walking toward the ship with Arcann, carrying a body. she recognized Borias straight away. She frowned, then she stormed out of the new Command Center, through the Cantina building, down through the complex and out to ship.  
she pulled herself together as she went up the stairs to the ship.  
Senya and Arcann walked down the ramp toward her.  
“what have you done?”  
Senya looked at her sadly. “he begged me to end his suffering…”  
“ and you just murdered him?” Lana pushed past them, going inside. she looked around the empty ship, moving toward the bedroom.  
Borias lay on the bed, Theron’s body next to him, covered with a sheet up to his chin. the two actually looked peaceful.  
Lana covered her face with her pale hand. she sat on the end of the bed, looking at both of them. she hung her head sadly.  
“now we have to say goodbye to both of them.”  
“ I’m sorry, but it seemed that he wanted it this way.” Senya said.  
Lana smiled sadly. “Theron once told me that he wished there was a way that he could be with Borias. that was before Borias was frozen, before he defeated Valkorian, before the Eternal Alliance destroyed everything. “she said sadly. “Borias told me that he loves Theron completely, that he would never let him go. it seems that they both got their wish…”  
“together for eternity.” Arcann shrugged. “isn’t that what we all wish for? Eternal happiness? Sadly, not all of us get it.”  
“ if they want to be together forever, I’ll see to it that they will.” Lana rose from the bed.  
“what will you do?” Arcann asked.  
“one last favor to Theron. I owe him.”  
Lana walked over to Borias Droid, 2V R8. “your master wishes you to take him into space.”  
“mistress?”  
“ take this ship out into space. as far as you can. this is his order.” she lied.  
the Droid shook his pointed head. “I received no such orders from Master Borias."  
if she had to reprogram the Droid to comply, she would. Theron had taught her slicing when they were on Rishi. it was a very useful skill, and she was grateful that he had taught her.  
she stamped her foot, placing her hands on her hips. “your master would be very displeased if you disobey. he told me to deactivate you if you did not obey these orders.”  
Arcann and Senya stared at her, amused. being from an automated world, they could relate to a Droid that didn’t do what it was supposed to.  
the threat seemed to work. “please don’t deactivate me mistress. I shall do what you ask.”  
Lana nodded, satisfied. “good. I’ll set the coordinates for you.” she walked up the steps to the bridge to the control panel. she punched in the coordinates, a remote stretch of space where they could go and not be disturbed. a place far enough away that they wouldn’t be affected by the blast…  
Lana turned on her heel and walked from the bridge. she went back to the bedroom, stopping in front of Borias. “my Lord… I am so happy that you finally got what you wanted. you deserve it. you have saved us all and we are much better off because of your hard work and sacrifice.” she kissed him on his bronze cheek. she walked around to the other side of the bed and smiled at Theron. “ "Theron, we were thrown together under strange circumstances. We’ve been through so much together. I was so proud to call you my friend. I still am. you’ve been the best friend I ever had. thank you for being there and helping us through all of it. you will be dearly missed.” she paused. “both of you.” she kissed Theron on his cheek. she let out a long hard sigh. “I dread what’s next more than saying goodbye.” she looked at Arcann. “it looks as though you’ll be Emperor again, just as I shall be adviser as I once was before the Empire destroyed everything.”  
Arcann nodded. “it seems that we’ve all come full circle.”  
Lana walked from the bedroom, Arcann and Senya following her outside.  
Lana tapped the comm on her wrist. “2V..begin. prepare for takeoff.” she looked at Senya and Arcann.  
“I placed the Fury on autopilot, but it may need a boost…” she raised her arms, the force flowing through her.  
Senya smiled, remembering the endless swamp when the three of them raised the GRAVESTONE, only now It was Arcann and not Borias.  
Arcann, Senya and Lana planted their feet, raising their hands into the late evening sky, the force flowing through them strongly. The FURY rose, the black ship glowing bright with the yellow white light of the force. it rose higher and higher into the blackness until it rose so high, that they could no longer see it. the three of them stared into space for several minutes, then finally stopped.  
“what will we tell the others?” Senya asked.  
Lana was a master of manipulation. she knew how to improvise. “I’ll simply tell them that the commander disappeared in the middle of the night, his grief overwhelming him.”  
“ it won’t be a total lie. the ship did take off, only Borias wasn’t the pilot…”  
the three of them walked back down toward the alliance base, sullen, resolute. A sad day for them all.

a few days later, a lone ship drifted out to space with two humans and a Droid. a loud boom rang out, then it exploded, ingulfing the FURY in flames. debris scattered through empty space.  
Later, after it dissipated, the stars sparkled in the night sky. two more were added to the endless sea of stars in the galaxy. Two star-crossed lovers from different worlds would now swim together for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together forever

Borias awoke with a start. he breathed heavily, then reached up to wipe his face with the back of his hand. he was soaking wet. the dream had left him worried and distraught.   
he looked over at Theron sleeping peacefully next to him. he smiled. I really would be lost and heartbroken without you. he leaned over to stroke Theron's tanned cheek softly. a tear rolled down his cheek as he watched Theron sleep.  
Theron stirred, then opened his green gold eyes to look at him. he noticed Borias crying and sat up. "Borias, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before? are you okay?"  
Borias slid his arms around him and hugged him close. "I had a terrible dream. we were in a battle and you died.I was in such grief, that I had Senya kill me because I could not live without you."   
Theron broke free from the embrace. "wow, really? that's intense."  
" the worst part is you were not by my side. you were across the battlefield, and died alone. I did not even see you fall."  
Theron held his elbows, looking at him hopefully. "that's tragic. I can see why you're upset, but you know that it was only a dream. In reality, we would be together. nothing can separate us. our love is too strong."  
"Many have tried to break us apart." Borias stroked his face. "even in death, we would be together."  
Theron smiled at him. "you're not getting rid of me that easily. we've been through too much together."  
"Indeed, we have. trust me, it was very difficult being separated from you."  
Theron shook his head. "okay. I promise not to die without you."  
Borias frowned. "I am serious Theron. I would be devastated if you died."  
Theron looked at him sideways. "sorry. I'm pretty sure I would be just as upset if I lost you too."   
Borias kissed him, then pressed his forehead on his, holding his shoulders. "I just hope that dream is not prophecy."  
"have you had dreams like that before?"  
"not in a long time."  
"well, I hope it isn't for our sake, but it's just a dream. I wouldn't worry about it."  
" I love your optimism. even when things are in dire straits, you see the goodness in everything."   
"I saw the goodness in you. it's what attracted me to you in the first place."  
"I am sure it is not the only reason."  
Theron slid his hands over Borias thighs. "Mmm true. I think animal magnetism had something to do with it. you're such a sexy beast."  
Borias lifted his head and stared at him. "a beast, am I?" he shoved Theron back playfully.  
Theron giggled as he fell back onto the bed. "yeah, but you're my beast, and I love you."  
Borias stroked his face with the back of his hand. "I shall love you forever Theron."  
Theron's green Gold eyes sparkled. Borias kissed him, laying on top of him, Theron Hugging him close.


End file.
